There has been a vehicle information recording device that stores, into a nonvolatile memory, vehicle information indicating a traveling state of a vehicle. For example, there has been proposed a data recording device for automobile that records an engine speed, an accelerator position, and the like into an EEPROM at timing decided by combination of at least two of a vehicle velocity, the engine speed, and on/off of an ignition switch (see Patent Literature 1). This data recording device for automobile records data for 10 seconds after the vehicle velocity has become 0 km/h.
The conventional vehicle information recording device stops the vehicle information recording when an engine stall occurs. This is because, for example, when the driver operates an ignition key to activate a starter motor so as to restart the engine, an accessory power supply that supplies power to the device is turned off, or there is performed control to stop the recording after a lapse of a predetermined time as described in Patent Literature 1.
In order to resume the vehicle information recording at the time of restarting the engine, the driver is required to operate a switch for starting the recording, or the like. Further, there is a risk that the driver forgets to perform the switch operation and the data cannot be acquired.